


Sexorcise me

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: dark and dirty [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood, Bottom Dean, Confessions, Demon Dean, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exorcism, Grace - Freeform, Kissing, Language, M/M, Rimming, Rituals, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Castiel, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Dean is still a demon, but Cas knows a away to get the old Dean back. But it's dangerous.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's dark and dirty.  
> If you don't like to read nsfw fiction, which might include sex, violence and dub-con ----DONT READ
> 
> You might like to read "Riding it likes there is no tomorrow" first.

He still could taste Dean's come in his mouth, although there had hours passed, after the incident in the dungeon.

The bliss of his ecstatic orgasm, the feeling of Dean's touch on his sensitive skin, the feeling of the vibration of the sybian... it had faded, clearing the place for guilt and anger.

It was true, that somewhere in his mind the wish to do inappropriate thing with Dean was buried. And it wasn't even buried deep.

But this... this wasn't Dean. It was the vessel of a demon. Dean without any sense for loyalty and morality. Without true feelings, which were going beyond the surface of raw satisfaction.

He would get Dean back... the Dean Winchester who was loved by his family. Who was loved by Castiel.

The angel had thought about a way and he had come to a conclusion. Fighting the demon with his chosen weapons.

 

“I'm a little bit disappointed, angel,” Dean pouted, strolling slowly over to the place were the angel was standing. “I thought, you would come after me. Cashing in and getting me off, but instead...you let me fall asleep. And now...,” he moved over to the small cupboard where the bottles of whiskey were stored and grabbed one. “Now, you are standing here, fully dressed in your crappy trench-coat, looking at me as if I'm the devil. Cassy-baby... it's just me... your Dean.”

He opened the bottle and took such a deep sip, that whiskey was spilling out of his mouth and ran down his chin and neck.

Cas stayed silent, watching Dean out of narrowed eyes.

“I really thought, we could have fun...Maybe, I should find someone else to please me.”

He slowly closed the gap, locking his gaze with the angelic blue. Gently, his fingers moved up from the stomach to Cas' chest, grabbing the thigh and pulling Castiel closer.

“You are really hesitating? Do you still think, there is a chance that the sins you have made could be forgiven? No...angel. You are lost. Just as lost as I am. So come on... let's play a game.”

Dean wasn't prepared for the sudden move of Castiel. The angel gripped Dean's wrist and turned the hunters arm painfully behind his back. A thrust against Dean's back and he hit the table with his chest. Castiel pressed him on the counter, holding him down with his whole weight and his grace.

“You are right, Dean. I am lost... So yes, let's play a game. But this time, I make the rules. And don't even think about not obeying me, demon.” The last words were just a dark hiss.

“Wow... that's not what I expected. Never thought you had a dominate side.”

Castiel shoved a knee between Dean's legs, changing the angel of his hold. Dean's groin was now trapped between his own lap and the edge of the wooden table.

“Yes, or no...Dean!”

“Yes,” Dean smirked, obviously turned on by the fact that he had cracked Cas' shamefacedness.

 

“Good. So this time... you are my little slut, all for your angel's fun.” Castiel pulled Dean back, still holding his arm and pushed him forward, down the hallway to one of the empty rooms.

“What's the plan...angel?”

Cas flipped Dean around, started to kiss the demon desperately, while pushing him to the bed.

“Sucking you...fucking you...feeling your cock inside me. You said, the weekend is long, Dean,” Cas breathed between kisses.

They both fell onto the mattress and Cas' didn't waste a minute to show Dean, who was in charge now. He put everything into the kiss, penetrating Dean's mouth with his tongue, exploring every inch. Dean was grunting underneath him, getting lost in the kiss.

He felt Cas' hands around his wrists, felt the cold metal on his burned skin. However he reacted to late and within a blink, he found himself chained against the headboard of the bed with handcuffs.

“You kinky bastard,” he smirked, watching as Cas got up slowly and crawled of the bed.

“Not as kinky, as you think, Dean. It has more or less... a reason.”

Cas walked to the end of the bed, his gaze wandered slowly over Dean.

“False foreplay... angel.” Dean pulled at the handcuffs and suddenly the realization hit him. Something felt different, something was wrong. He turned his head as far as he could to look on the cuffs.

“You fucking bastard tricked me,” he suddenly cried, black eyes flashing at the angel. The handcuffs were covered with Enochian signs.

Without an answer Cas raised his hand and a circle of flames appeared around the bed.

“Holy fire? Really? What's about your fucking loyalty?”

“I am loyal. To Dean... not to you. I will make this an end.”

“What are you planning... angel. Sexorcise me? Fucking the demon out of me? That's ridiculous!”

 

As if it belonged to the ritual, Cas stepped out of his clothes, folding the neatly and put them down on the ground. In the same movement, he lifted a box on the wooden end of the bed, out of the reach of Dean's feet. He opened it, presenting a bunch of blood filled syringes, holy water and a small knife shining dark gray. A small dark bag was also part of the box and Dean could smell different herbs, which made him scrunch his nose.

“You know, it could kill me. You really want to risk that.” Dean's voice didn't sound that confident. He had doubts and Cas could feel fear radiate from the demon.

“I have faith. The ritual is complicated... but I have faith.” Cas slowly moved to the side of the bed.

“I won't let you touch me.” Dean spat out, kicking with his feet around, trying to hit the angel.

“Dean, stop it.” Cas simply said and with a weave of his hand, Dean's feet were tied against the bed post.

If Dean could kill with a gaze, Cas would have died within a second. He gritted his teeth, watching Cas climbing on the bed. The angel winked and the remaining clothes Dean was wearing disappeared in thin air.

Then he sat down on Dean's thighs, locking his gaze with the demon.

“Nice view...angel. Will you really miss the opportunity?” Dean was bucking his hips inviting.

He saw Cas swallowing hard. The angel wasn't so resistant as he pretended to be.

Cas opened the bag, grabbing some of the herbs and pulverizing the between his fingers. In a dark voice he murmured Enochian words, spreading the powder over Dean's body. The Demon let out a groan, when the substance made skin contact.

Dean felt lust pooling in his lap. The angel was obviously so desperate, that he even was ready to do a ritual that could cost both of their lives.

However, the danger was arousing. Cas was arousing, how he sat on his lap. Naked, eyes shut, lost in his Enochian spells. He really was a sight for sore eyes.

Slowly, Castiel opened his eyes, his pupils dark. He grabbed one of the syringes.

“I'm sorry, Dean”

Dean was fighting in his chains.

“Fuck you...angel. He will hate you... I hate you.” Cas hesitated for a moment, than pushed the syringe right into Dean's chest, releasing the blood into the hunters body.

A cold wave of pain was crawling through his veins to his head. The vision got blurry and his heartbeat was dancing in front of his eyes. It felt like something was sucking at his soul, searching every fiber of his body for humanity. He pressed his jaws together, not allowing himself to cry out. He didn't want the angel to see his pain, to pull satisfaction out of his situation.

“It won't work...angel. I'd rather die,” Dean spat out.

Cas didn't answer. Instead, he rested his hands on Dean's lower belly, sending shots of grace through his body. A painful but also soothing warmth.

Dean felt the human blood connecting with his demonic one, fighting in his veins over his soul.

He felt sweat on his forehead, the sheets clung against the skin of his back.

Cas weight was pressing him onto the mattress, his hands were soothing him, sending supporting shivers of grace through his body.

Then the pain receded suddenly, his breath slowed down.

Dean opened his eyes, not sure about when he had closed him. Cas was watching him, an unknown tiredness in his eyes. He was breathing heavily and strands of his dark hair were plastered against his forehead.

“One syringe out of how many? It's already affecting you, angel.” Dean stated. “Well, if I go back to hell,” he grinned, leaning his head forward, “I'll take you with me... angel.”

 

Cas knew that Dean was probably right. This was a one-way ticket to hell. His grace wasn't fully intact and Dean's demonic soul was strong and resilient. However, it was the only way. Painfully, but fast.

“You knew, I'm right. Don't you?” Dean was staring at him, a jubilant grin on his face.

“That doesn't matter.”

“Oh it matters...angel. You are pegging to the illusion to save the old Dean. You want to go back to the time were you bow and scrape around each other. You seemed to be happy with just watching me. But that's a lie. You always wanted me, angel. And should I tell you something. I want you too. Even the old and scared Dean wanted you so badly... but he was a coward. But I am not.”

Dean was moving his hips, rubbing his warm skin of his thighs against Cas.

“You can have me, angel. You can act out every of your dirty little fantasies with me.”

Dean was licking his parted lips, his eyes never leaving Cas.

“You are deceiving with false promises, Dean. I am not leaving in my memories. I just not giving up on you. The Dean I know, would never want to live a life as one of the creatures he is hunting. He would want me to kill him, because he knew, he is dangerous.”

Cas grabbed the small knife, cutting a wound into his hand. With his fingers he started to paint Enochian sigils on Dean's stomach and chest.

“You are so wrong, angel... so wrong.”

Dean closed his eyes. He felt Cas fingers on his heated skin, the slickness of the blood and the arousal started to spread again.

“Hmmm, angel... my angel...,” he purred and bucked his hips again, causing Castiel to fall over.

The angel pressed his hands into the cushion next to Dean's head to not totally crash on him. Now, their faces were just inches away.

“I'm all yours, angel,” Dean whispered, nabbing with his mouth Cas lips for a kiss. “Yes, this is what you want... .” Dean breathed when he felt that Cas responded with a moan to the attack.

The angel opened his mouth, the tip of his tongue darting out to draw the outlines of Dean's lips.

“Use me... take what you need... fuck me... angel.”

Dean sucked Cas' bottom lip in, biting softly on the sensitive flesh.

“Can't,” Cas whined, pushing himself back into the sitting positing, “do that.”

He avoided Dean's gaze, stared instead on the red spot of his own blood, soaked into the fabric of the cushion.

“How long can you hold back...angel.” Dean observed Cas' prominent erection. His cock was hard, leaking at the tip.

“How are so ready for fucking me, angel...and what you do? Killing me.”

Cas shook his head.

“No... I save you...”

“I don't want to be saved...Castiel.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exorcism ends different than Castiel thought

"I don't want to be saved. And especially not by you, angel."

Dean spat the words out, as if they were tasting like poison. He pulled at the chains that the whole bed was moving, bumping against the stonewall.

Castiel had finished painting the signs and grabbed another syringe, flipped it carefully around. The human blood was shining in a deep red, promising life and strength. Sam had stolen it from a hospital a few days ago, with the knowledge that they would have to use it. The syringes were cleaned carefully, rinsed with holy water and smoke.

With a sad expression he lifted the syringe and pressed the needle into the demons flesh. At the same time the angel pressed his hand onto the sigils, sending a shot of blueish grace through Dean's body. The hunter was screaming, convulsing in pain and Castiel could feel it multiple times stronger through the connections. An evil cold was running through his veins, fighting against his own angelic grace.

However, it was the only way to shorten the treatment. Healing Dean, means assuming parts of the evil demon inside the hunter. Only hints, so that his grace could fight and erase the demon.

Castiel has underrated the situation. The trust in his own abilities and his own grace was too big. He felt his power weaken faster as planned.

“It's useless, angel. I can feel your power and I feel that your lights are going out,” the demon gasped, chuckling as if he heard a joke.

“You are weak. And you are failing... again...Failing! Just like always. Look, you aren't even capable to exorcise a demon properly.”

The demon closed his eyes, his breath short and heavy.

“You are weak, too,” Castiel answered, his voice raspy and thin.

“Yes, I am. But you know, what's the difference is. I don't care... If I am gonna die...I go to hell.” Dean's eyes turned again, but the black was dirty, flickering like an old TV-Screen. “And I am going to take,” he coughed and blood was dripping out of the corner of his mouth, “your beloved hunter with me.”

He laughed frantically, but within a second the tone died and the head of the hunter fell aside.

“No,” Cas breathed, leaning forward to touch the hunters neck, searching for the pulse. It was still there, but fading with every beat of his heart.

“Dean...,” Cas looked around and with trembling fingers he grabbed the last three syringes, ramming them into Dean's chest, while releasing every piece of grace he had left.

The pain was mind blowing. Cas awaited to explode within seconds. His whole world was turning up and down. Something icy ran through his body and the angel didn't know if he was standing in flames, or covered in ice. His vision got blurry and with the feel of Dean's skin under his fingertips and the feral screams in his mind, he lost consciousness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it is short... but well... CHapter 3 will be longer...


	3. Can't promise not to hurt you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean are handling the aftermath of the demon possession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all know how they will handle it. If not... let me tell you... they just gonna f$%&

He bitterly regrets to open his eyes right in the moment, when the first soft rays of light were hitting his retina, sending a puckering pain into his head. Cas was searching for his grace and felt a last glimpse of it, buried deep inside him, too weak to heal him properly.

He slowly shifted, realizing that he was resting on something warm and soft. A light fabric was draped over his body.

“Hey, idiot,” a voice said somewhere beside him. It was soft, familiar, but Cas needed his time to sort all the sudden impressions and put the pieces of the puzzle together.

The realizing hit him with a sledgehammer.

“Dean?” He came to sit in his bed, like being bitten by bedbugs.

The movement was way too fast for his body. The room started to spin around him and he felt nauseous.

“Wow, slowly... There is no rush.”

Hands grabbing his shoulders, pressing him slowly back down on the mattress.

Cas looked up, trying to find the owner of the hands.

“I have to...,” he gasped.

“Shhh, nothing.” Something shifted next to him and a familiar figure came into his focus.

“Dean? What...? Does...it work?”

Castiel's voice was raspy, his words balking. His hand was searching for the angel blade. What if it hadn't worked and Dean was still a demon... happy to get his revenge.

“Cas... calm down... it's me... it's me...”

The voice was soothing and not as accounting as the demons, but this could be a trick. Panic started to rise in Cas chest, amplifying the pain in his head.

“Dean is dead... I killed him...this...must be still you, demon...”

Castiel turned his face away, tried to roll out of the bed, but he was to weak to fight against the strong hands, which were still resting on his shoulders.

The hunter, was pulling him back, forcing him to lay down.

“Cas...”

Castiel felt the hunter bending over, trapping him.

Suddenly warm lips were touching his mouth. A warm and so intimate smell surrounded him.

The kiss was soft, forceful but gently. A honest gesture.

“Dean,” Cas whispered between their lips and he felt the hunter smiling against his mouth.

“You saved me, Cas.” Dean murmured, rubbing his nose softly against Cas'-

The angel failed to answer. The feeling of not being a misfire, the knowledge that Dean was alive. Everything was overwhelming.

Cas closed his eyes, giving into the kiss and drifted back into a healing sleep.

 

Cas had lost the feeling of space and time. He didn't know, how long he had slept, how many hours or even days had past.

His pain had died away to a dull shadow. Still there, but bearable. So Cas concluded, that he had rested a long time.

The angel climbed out of the bed and looked around. The supplies he had needed for Dean's heeling had been cleared away. His clothes were hanging over the rest of the chair. Some new ones lay folded on the small table.

Cas looked down at him, realizing that he was still naked so he grabbed the fresh clothes – a simple shirt and a jeans.

 

Just the moment, he moved to the door, it swung open and Dean entered the room.

“Cas? You're awake!”

“It seems so, yeah.” Cas was rubbing his neck awkwardly, staring to a point on the floor between his and Dean's feet. He could remember everything, but he didn't know if Dean's memory was intact as well. Exorcising a demon often meant to erase memories as well.

The sound of the closing the door made Cas looked up. He saw Dean next to the door, his hand still clawed around the handle as if he wanted to keep an exit path open.

“Cas...huh... what I said... and especially did...,” Dean began, rubbing his neck nervously.

“It's okay, Dean,” Cas stated, trying as usual to take the weight from the human's shoulders. “I understand, that what you said and did, was the demon speaking and doing. You don't have to worry, that I would build up hopes.”

While talking, Cas moved back to the edge of the bed. He started to smoothen the blanket as a sign that everything was okay and normal, that nothing had changed between them.

He heard steps behind him and a hand on his arm, swirling him around.

“You are wrong, Cas.”

Dean stood inches away, now locking eyes with the angel.

“It's I who want you so badly. It's I who want to love you, fuck you into oblivion. It's I who was so gutless to tell you, that every time we come across, you made my heart jump, my cock twitch and my thoughts circling around the question how it would feel to wake up next to you, after we made love the whole night. It is and was always I. The demon may set the ball rolling, but it was I.” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“And I just want to know, if you feel the same or if you just played along in order to save me.”

With eyes still closed, he stood there, waiting for an answer. He would accept any three word sentence as answer. “I love you”, “I want you”, even an “I hate you” was better than not knowing.

But Cas didn't speak, He didn't answer with words, because words weren't enough.

The angel leaned in, pressing his lips on the hunters greedily.

Cas pushed Dean back till his calves hit the bed and he stumbled on the mattress with an surprised exhaling noise. Silently, Cas climbed on the bed, setting himself over Dean's lap. With a smooth motion he got rid of his shirt, threw it on the floor.

Dean gasped, when he looked up. Cas watched Dean intently. One eyebrow raised and a devilish one sided smile on his face.

He leaned forward until his face was just an inch away from the hunter's. Dean could feel the warm breath on his skin.

“I want you, Dean.”

His voice was only a whisper. Rough and full of need. He tug at Dean's shirt, nearly rip it into pieces.

“Is Sam there?”

“Huh..ahh no?”

Cas smiled, leaning in to kiss Dean wild, all tongue and teeth.

“That's good,” he smiled into Dean's mouth, his hands already trailing down to his lovers jeans,”because he might be impaired by the screams, I'm going to fuck out of your body.”

“Jeez, Cas.” Dean gulped hard, inhaling deeply before he felt Cas' lips again on his.

 

The hunter never thought that the angel would be as passionate as this. However, he now laid spread out in front of the dark haired, naked, his skin covered with love bits and scratches. Dean couldn't fight back and he didn't want to. The only thing in his mind was to feel Cas. Feel him in every possible way.

“On all fours, Dean,” Cas ordered and Dean obeyed without a thought. He flipped around, got on his knees as well and braced himself on his lower arms.

The strong grip of Cas hands on his buttocks made him shiver and when he felt a wet tongue suddenly circling around his entrance, he couldn't hold back a moan.

“You know what,” Cas hummed against the tight hole,” someday, I will see you sitting on the sybian. You and your perfect ass, riding this thing.” He spread Dean's ass cheeks for more space. Carefully, he licked over the entrance, pushing the tip of his tongue between the rim of muscles.

“Oh God, Cas,” Dean mourned, grabbing the sheets and curled them between his fingers.

“It's just my tongue Dean,” Cas chuckled, “I wonder how you will sound, when I push a finger inside you.”

Said and done.

Cas prepared his slender fingers with lube and send his pointer on expedition. Dean flinched for a moment, when he felt Cas' intrusion. It was burning.

“So tight, can't wait... Dean.” Cas scattered kisses around the hole while his finger was pumping in and out. Deans breath had sped up.

“Cas, Babe...fill me up.. please. Need ya...”

The original plan was to tease the hunter, but Cas couldn't hold back. He felt his own erection pressing against his sweatpants, waiting for it's use.

Cas pulled back and pushed his own pants down. His cock was leaking, wet enough for Dean's ass.

With his hands on Dean's hips, Cas positioned himself behind the hunter.

Carefully, he moved forward, pressing the head of his cock slowly into the tunnel.

“Arrgh... ohhh... yes... Cas. That's it, Babe,” Dean hissed, his head fallen back in pleasure.

The angel pushed himself forward, claiming every inch of the hunters ass, he could get.

“You're so tight around me,” he breathed, inhaling deeply. He often had thought about how it would feel to be inside Dean, to fuck his ass merciless. Every imagination he had, was nothing compared to what he was feeling right now.

Dean muscles were clenching around him, teasing his cock. The hunter was panting heavily, sweat covering the freckled skin of his back.

“Cas... please...need you to fuck me,” he begged, wiggling with his ass.

The angel leaned forward, licking beads of sweat from Dean's shoulder until he reached Dean's neck.

“Can't promise to hold back, Dean. Can't promise to not hurt you...” His voice was a deep growl, sending shivers down Dean's spine right into his hard dick.

“Can take it... just fuck me...”

This was what Cas needed. The consent that Dean was okay, was fine with what he was doing.

Without wasting another thought, he began to move. Pulling himself nearly completely out, just to push back with a hard thrust which made the bed clatter against the wall.

“God... so...good, Cas...”

Dean's hands grabbing the sheets underneath him, fingers digging into the fabric.

He never felt that needy before. His skin was tickling, his muscles strained. Every move Cas made pushed him somewhere Dean never was before.

Hands were holding him in place and Dean could feel the angel moving behind him. A slight change of the angle to push even deeper inside him.

Dean's brains had shut down and instincts had just taken over. He was going with whatever was happening. He was letting go.

The hunter could hold back screams of pure bliss, whenever Cas was aiming for his prostate, sending wave and wave of pleasure through him.

Cas pulled out, flipping Dean on his back and was back inside him, before Dean even could protest.

“Want to see you, Dean.” Cas stated, his voice a shivering mess. He lifted Deans legs on his shoulders, holding his thighs in place and jack-hammered into him as if his life depend on it.

The familiar feeling of his climax was pooling in his gut, building up quickly with every push and pull.

“Mhh, so close....Cas...can't.”

Cas leaned in.

With his legs still on Cas shoulders, Dean was trapped on the bed, out of breath and full of fire.

“Look at me, Dean... Want to see you...”

Cas gaze was clouded. The blue just a small glowing ring around a dark pupil. Strands of dark hair patted against sweaty skin.

His jaws clenched by effort.

Dean wrapped his hands around Cas neck, pulling him impossibly closer. His hips and legs hurt prprotestingly, but Dean didn't care.

He kissed Cas, all tongue and teeth, moaning into his mouth, when two more thrust, pushed him over the edge.

Cas pulled out, grabbing his own cock. A few strokes and he spilled his cum over Dean, who was still shivering and convulsing under him.

“Cas....”

His voice was barely audible. He was clinging to the angel, nuzzling his face in the crook of Cas' neck.

“Are you good?”

Cas moved slowly, freeing Dean out of the trapped position. The hunters legs fall down on the bed. He was groaning, his eyes closed. His hand was searching for Cas'.

“Never been better.”

 


End file.
